


Coffee Shop Bliss

by ellie_renee91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_renee91/pseuds/ellie_renee91
Relationships: Castiel/Reader, Castiel/You
Kudos: 29





	Coffee Shop Bliss

“Castiel, to what do I owe the pleasure of getting to see you tonight?” Your voice filters through the room, leaving a smile on his face as soon as he hears his name fall from your lips.

Castiel turns around and watches as you make your way through the coffee shop towards him, bright smile on your beautiful face.

If he didn’t know any better, he’d think you were in angel. An angel in the false sense everyone has been made to believe angels are, not in the harsh reality of what angels actually have become.

Everything about you brings him peace, a calm to his crazy, hectic, sometimes nightmare filled life.

As soon as your steps stop in front of him, you make a little face before you open your arms and wrap a hug around his middle.

Castiel freezes for a moment, brows raised as he assesses the current occurrence. You aren’t a stranger to him, he’d even go as far as to consider you a friend. He sees you more often than anyone else, every night he’s in the vicinity to your cafe he makes a point to see you close to closing. It’s his favorite time, it’s usually empty and he can admire you as you close down the cafe. 

Castiel snaps back to himself and even though this is the first time you have initiated this he bends his elbows, laying his hands flat on your back as he pulls you close and returns the hug you are offering.

Castiel closes his eyes with how complete he feels to have you in his arms, it’s a new but very welcome feeling and he questions why this type of greeting hasn’t happened between the two of you before. 

You pull back with a soft breathy chuckle, pushing down the embarrassment that is bubbling as you set your hands on his upper arms “sorry, you just looked like you could use one of those”

Castiel draws his brows inwards, forming a v with his confusion as he nods once and drops his hands to his sides not knowing where else to put them “I– uh thank you, I really did need one– a hug that is”

His favorite bright smile overcomes your face again as you nod, indicating behind you into the room “well the place is bustling tonight so try to find a table worthy of your company.”

Castiel moves his eyes around the room, silently laughing with your sarcasm since you two are the only ones in the room.

You chuckle when he connects his eyes with yours, and step away from him as you make your way over to the counter, calling over your shoulder “would you like your usual– it’s way too late into the evening to be have that much caffeine– drink?”

Castiel pats his jacket pocket and mumbles through his lips twitching as he fights his smile “just because I’m the only one in here doesn’t mean I can’t order my drink at the counter and wait for it to be made”

You shrug as you get to work fixing his caffeinated beverage “it’s fun to change things up, besides you look like you should have a seat”

Castiel raises a brow and nods his head to the side, attempting to argue “But–”

You stand on your tippy toes to look over the machine in front of you– pointed look thrown his way, you nod towards the tables behind him “ _Plus_ it’s on the house, go on sit down.”

Castiel opens his mouth to argue, however he decides against it. Nodding his head to the side again, he connects his eyes with yours “you really don’t have to–”

“Ba-bup-bup–” you interrupt before he also interrupts you back, raising his arms up to his sides in surrender “But thank you, that’s very kind of you” he finishes and at your smile in return, he moves to find a table.

You smile at his retreating back and bring your attention back to the task at hand.

Castiel has always been a mystery to you, his love of wearing a trench coat included.

He usually always comes in here late at night, doesn’t meet anyone or do anything other than sit at a table and enjoy his drink in peace.

Sometimes he’ll take a call, or check his phone and shove it back into his pocket with a huff of annoyance when he sees he doesn’t have any messages.

The man of few words, yet is always incredibly kind to you. You know next to nothing about him, however that doesn’t stop your heart from fluttering the moment you see him walk inside your coffee shop. Especially when it’s been a few weeks since you’ve seen him last.

Tonight he looks more tired than he usually is, or upset if the current sitting position is anything to go off of.

You grasp his drink and walk over to him, taking in both of his elbows on the table with his face smashed into his hands as they successfully keep his head from smacking flat against the table.

You hear him let out a deep sigh as you slowly reach out and place his cup on the table.

Clearing your throat softly, he reacts immediately. Sitting up straight and setting his hands on the table, both narrowingly missing the cup of the steaming hot liquid.

“Oh” he tries at the same time you offer “So sorry, didn’t mean to scare you”

Castiel thoughtfully raises his brows as he grumbles lowly in his chest “Trust me, you are the least scary thing I’ve ever encountered since being on Earth”

You make a face as you digest his words, choosing to take it as a compliment you offer a chuckle as he reaches forward and grasps the edge of the cup “thank you for this, you are the only one who seems to always make this taste better”

You smile and nod in acknowledgment “of course, I um–”

You move and sit in the chair next to him, setting your elbow on the table and placing your chin in your palm “I’m a really good listener as well, and excuse me for being nosy but you look like you could use someone to chat with”

A ghost of a smile graces his lips as he nods towards his drink, lifting his eyes to connect with yours he raises a brow “first a hug, now a chat– what else do I look like I need?”

You soften your face, muttering just above a whisper “a friend”

“I have friends” he states thoughtfully and you sit up straight, dropping your arm to lay it flat on the table.

Clearing your throat, you try to smile through his dismissal before you stand up “right, sorry I didn’t mean to imply– I’m just going to go get ready for closing, enjoy your drink”

You quickly walk away and move behind the counter to start the pre-closing of the machines and restocking needed for the opening crew.

Castiel watches you go back to work and can’t help the feeling like he hurt your feelings. Which is the last thing he would want to do. 

Castiel has grown quite fond of you, fond doesn’t seem like the right word. He cares for you on a deeper level than Dean, Sam or Jack. It’s different, it’s new– and he has no idea what to do about it.

Castiel is still new to everything that makes a human a human, and some things still don’t affect him they would a human– case in point the beverage sitting in front of him doesn’t keep him awake. He likes the taste of it, he likes getting to come in here and see you in the quiet of the late evening– getting to admire you as you work.

Finishing his drink, he follows you with his eyes until you disappear out of sight into the back.

Castiel stands up and walks his cup to the end of the counter closest to the sink, he doesn’t want to overstep his place– however he wants to assist in one less thing for you to worry about.

Walking around the end of the counter, he grabs his cup and washes it in the little sink behind the counter. He’s just placing it upside down on a rack to dry when he hears your hands as they push open the door to his left.

Walking out from the back, your eyes skim the room and land on the empty table that was previously occupied.

Clearing your throat, you try to ignore the little pang it causes your heart– reminding yourself you probably freaked him out with the random hug and push to get him to talk to you.

You turn to set the sleeve of cups on the counter and jump back, releasing a shocked gasp when you see Castiel standing next to you.

He raises his arms up to his sides with your reaction, trying to show you he wasn’t a prowler here to arm you.

You set your free hand on your chest, trying to calm your racing heart as you turn to your right and place the cups down before turning back towards him “What are you doing back here?”

Castiel makes a face and points behind him “I was just washing up my–”

You move your eyes to the clean cup and interrupt softly “You didn’t have to do that, that was so sweet of you though”

Castiel lifts one side of his mouth in a slight smile as he shrugs and drops his arms back down to his sides “I just– I wanted to make up for my comment… I didn’t mean to upset you”

You make a noise and offer a small shake of your head “You didn’t– I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable with my pushing–”

“You didn’t y/n– you really didn’t” Castiel urges as he steps closer to you.

You watch his movements as he seems to be working through his thoughts before he lets out a deep breath and connects his blue eyes with yours “There’s so much I want to tell you, to confide in with you. I feel like you’d understand _everything_ and that’s a new feeling for me to feel with a– with someone here.”

His words chase away your doubts and you tuck your hair behind your ear as you smile up towards him “Well I’m here if or whenever you feel ready to do just that”

Castiel steps closer to you, closing the distance as he reaches his hand slowly out towards you. He cups your cheek in his palm and you lean into his touch as his words rumble in his chest “I couldn’t burden you with all of that– and trust me there’s a lot you don’t know”

Laying your hand flat on his chest you connect your eyes with his, whispering “Try me Cas– I want to be here for you and honestly it would take a lot to scare me off”

Castiel makes a face and closes his eyes for a moment before opening them and moving his blue eyes between yours “Well today won’t be the test to that statement– thank you though”

You make an adorable face that causes Castiel’s eyes to crinkle with his smile as you are quick to argue back “I mean it, you know I’ve owned this cafe for some odd years and I have seen some–”

Your words are silenced as Castiel closes the small distance between you both and gently presses his lips against yours. They feel just as soft and warm as you had always imagined they would feel.

You close your eyes as he sets his other hand on your waist and pulls you against him, breathing in deeply through his nose as he moves his lips against yours like they were made for each other. 

He pulls away after successfully leaving you breathless and you open your eyes when you hear his hesitant voice “Was that okay? I’m what one would call rusty with this sort of thing and–”

Licking your lips quickly you shake your head softly “Nope, that was good– yup, very good decision making on your part”

Castiel lets out a soft chuckle, moving his eyes over your face as he moves his thumb against your cheek “Glad you agree”

Softening your face, you urge just above a whisper “I meant what I said, Cas.”

He nods, lifting one side of his mouth in a sad smile “I know y/n, and that means a great deal to me– _you_ mean a great deal to me.”

Smiling back towards him, you lean into his touch more as he continues “For now… this is helping– you are helping me more than you will ever know”

Castiel’s phone ringing breaks the silence of the room around you and he closes his eyes, digging his phone out of his pocket and looking at the screen. 

Seeing Dean’s name flash across the screen, Castiel looks back to you regretfully “I have to take this and more than likely leave fairly quickly”

You chuckle softly and nod towards the door “All good, I should lock up and finish closing anyways”

Castiel leans forward, capturing your lips once more in a sweet kiss that leaves you wanting more. He pulls back a little ways as he reassures “I’ll see you soon”

Smiling softly you set your hand on the side of his face and nod with a determined look in your eye “You better mister”

You watch as he smirks and leans closer, setting a soft kiss on your forehead before he pulls away and walks towards the door. 

One more look over his shoulder, you offer a small wave that he returns with a slight head nod.

Castiel pushes the door open, heading into the night and whatever new obstacle is being thrown into his life that he needs to protect the people he loves from.


End file.
